Many thick and/or viscous substances, for example condiments, glues, and/or the like, are difficult to dispense. Flexible containers can aid in dispensing, for example by permitting squeezing, but depending on the container design, much of the material remains in the container and is eventually wasted. Accordingly, improved storage and/or dispensing techniques and materials remain desirable.